Principal Lola's Punishment
by Goddragon99
Summary: This oneshot futanari story! Principal Lola is punishing one of her employee/teacher for doing sexual acts on their student! Rated M for Futanari amd sexual content!


Principal Lola is waiting in her office for Miss Throbyn to arrived! Throbyn was doing naughty things to her students during school and after school, so Lola ask her to come to her office for a chat about her behavoir, but she want to punished Throbyn for her action! Lola hears her door opening and Miss Throbyn have walk through her door!

Miss Throbyn is a cougar and a physics teacher. She have purple short hair, green eyes, and wearing glasses. She wearing gray long sleeve shirt, long black loincloth skirt, and black platform sandals! Throbyn is also a futanari!

Lola: So, Miss Throbyn I hear you been have sex with your students is that right?

Throbyn: No ma'am, I never do that ever!

Lola: Is that so? Then, tell me why do I have a video of you fuck one of your student after school!

Lola click on a remote playing a video of Throbyn pounding her student in the ass and cumming inside of them! Throbyn was shocked that she was found out!

Throbyn: Okay fine I do it! So what I'm fired now?

Lola: No!

Throbyn: Huh? What!?

Lola stood up from her chair and starts walks around her office!

Lola: Sorry, I can't let you leave at all! You are my best teacher in my school, so I have other plan for you!

Throbyn: And that is?

Lola have locked her door and closed the blinds in her window too.

Lola: You are mine!

Throbyn: What!?

Lola places her hand on Throbyn's crotch and begin to rubbing gently, Throbyn was speechless as Lola is touching her huge penis in her skirt, then throbyn's cock has become erect a few moment after Lola was rubbing her cock!

Throbyn: Lola, what are you doing!

Lola: Shhh! You and your dick are my toys now and I will have my way with you that is your punishment!

Lola leaned forward started sucking her dick, Lola's mouth was amazing at sucking she make Throbyn to moans as she was helpless against her mouth. Throbyn felt like Lola is sucking her soul out of her cock!

Throbyn: Please stop! Im sorry!

Lola ignore Throbyn's begging and keep on sucking her cock, Lola bobbing her head even faster than before that make Throbyn get closer to cum!

After 5 minutes, Throbyn have reached her climax, Lola knew that she is very close to blow, so Lola pushed Throbyn down forcing her laying down on her desk! Lola pull out the cock out of her mouth, she removed her skirt and panty off throwing themo onto the floor, then Lola jump over Throbyn ans she slammed down her asshole into Throbyn's cock with great force!

Throbyn: Ooooooooooooooh!

Throbyn has finally blow her load into Lola's tight ass as Throbyn eyes roll up and Lola shake her ass tries to take more cum in her ass! After a minute Lola finally pull out letting the cum spilled over Throbyn's crotch! Lola look over Throbyn and notice that Throbyn is unconscious! Lola licks Throbyn's limp dick cleaning all of her cum and she give a kiss to Throbyn's balls leaving a kiss mark on them!

Lola: Sorry, Throbyn I wish to continue, but I have places to be!

Lola put on her skirt and panty back on herself!

Lola: We will continue this, tomorrow! So see you later!

Lola left her offices leaving a unconscious cougar on her desk!

The next day, Lola is sitting at her office waiting for a another teacher to dealt with before Throbyn. Lola hears her door opening and Miss Williams have walk through her door!

Miss Williams is a hyena and a math teacher. She have black short hair and blue eyes. She wearing red shirt, long black loincloth skirt, and brown platform sandals!

Lola: Miss William I hear rumor about you been seems in the boys restroom?

William: No ma'am, I never been in the boys restroom!

Lola: Is that so? Then, would you lift up your skirt!

Williams: W-what?! Why?

Lola: I need to check on something!

Williams was very nervous about her request!

Williams: O-okay then I will!

Williams is nervousness as she grabs her skirt and lift it up, showing black panty with big bulge!

Lola: Well! Well! Well! What us have here!

Lola grabs her panty and tear ooff of her revealing a big dick with huge balls!

Lola: You are a futanari?

Williams: Ahhmmm! Y-yes!

Williams was weirdly nervous tries to answers!

Lola: Wait a sec!

Lola grabs her balls and lift up revealing that she have no pussy that means Williams not a she, but a he!

Lola: You are a boy, are you?!

Williams: Ahmm! I got to go!

Williams tries to run, but Lola still his balls in her hand, so she squeeze them!

Willams: Ahhhhhh!

Willaims fell on the floor after Lola squeeze his balls real hard!

Lola: So not only you been pretending to be a lady you also planning to fuck every female students that way you can get a way with it because evertbody will think you are girl not a boy!

Williams: No! Ahhh!

Lola squeezes his balls again!

Williams: I means yes! Please don't call the police!

Lola: Oh I will not do that!

Williams: Huh!? Why?

Lola: Because...

Lola squeeze Williams' balls ever harder!

Williams: Ahhhh!

Lola: You are my toy now!

Williams: You can't do this to m...(Balls being squeeze) Ahhhh!

Lola: Yes, I can! And you have to waited for Throbyn to get here!

Williams: What!

Suddenly Throbyn have arrived just in time, she was shocked seeing that Lola is with Miss Williams on the floor!

Throbyn: Does I come in the wrong time!

Lola: Oh no, you just in time for you to help me to with him!

Throbyn: Him? But is miss williams is a girl?

Lola: Nope! Williams been pretending to be a girl the whole time!

Throbyn: What?! Really!

Lola: Yes, It's true! Anyway Throbyn would you pulled out your dick for me!

Throbyn: Okay?

Throbyn took off her long skirt putting her massive dick front of the down hyena on the floor! Lola grabs Williams head moves his head towards Thorbyn's crotch, forcing him to suck her cock!

Lola: That right, you goes to suck a dick from girl, Williams! This is your punishment!

Williams: (muffled)

He trying to speak, but he unable to do during having Throbyn's cock in his mouth! Throbyn thrusting her big cock back and front in his mouth and Lola is placing her large breasts on his shaft giving a reserved titjobs, Lola rubs her tits up and down at a fast pace, she trying to make him to blow his load as fast as she can!

Moment later, Throbyn unleash her load in his mouth making him swallow Throbyn's cum and Williams shot his jizz in between Lola's breasts!


End file.
